


The Cutting Edge

by RoseRose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: BDSM, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bondage, Dom Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Intercrural Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jack Zimmerman, fluffy kink, kinky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Bitty and Jack decide to engage in some bloodplay.Fluffy kink/kinky fluff- no plot.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	The Cutting Edge

Bitty knew he had to be careful. Jack may have agreed to this, but Bitty had to figure out how to make it happen without the other Falconers, the team docs, or the trainers becoming suspicious. It would have to be the inner thighs, and even then, done carefully. At least until he knew, intimately, how Jack healed and scarred. He had never done this before, and neither had Jack, but the minute he had seen the video, Bitty was enthralled.

At first, he hadn’t even wanted to tell Jack about this kink, it was definitely far outside of the norm. But one day Jack had gotten home early from practice, and the video was playing, the one that introduced Bitty to the beauty of blood on the skin. Bitty realized Jack had seen the look on his face before it changed to the deer in the headlights look he knew he had gotten once he realized Jack was there when Jack asked a single question. “That really does it for you, doesn’t it, Bits?”

Fortunately for Bitty, Jack had continued without waiting for a response. “It’s good, bud.”

Bitty heaved a sigh of relief. He knew their relationship was rock solid, but this kind of kink was beyond anything they had talked about. They’d done a few dominance scenes, but that was mostly Jack being tied up and held down. Jack loved it, and the few times some spanking or slapping or hair pulling happened, he begged for more, but they really hadn’t had a chance to truly explore any sort of pain. Bitty had started to do some research, which was how he had encountered this video in the first place, but the research hadn’t yet been put into practice.

“Jack, would you like that, sweetheart? Bloody as I play with you?”

Jack flushed. “Crisse, Bits!” Still, Bitty noticed he didn’t look upset, just aroused.

“Imagine the sharp sting of the knife-” Bitty was going to continue but he was interrupted by a moan from Jack that he recognized. It was the one he heard when the sex was very, very good. “Oh you like that, honey? Sweetpea, I will definitely give you that pain.”

“Crisse… bud, yes.” Jack took a deep breath. “But what about the team? The trainers? I love the idea, but I don’t want to answer questions about this.”

“Let me think about it, and we’ll make sure to agree on the plan before we do this, okay, sweetpea?” Bitty could tell that both he and Jack really wanted this, but he didn’t want Jack to have to answer questions about this, either.

And now here they were, after lots of discussion and planning. Jack was naked, kneeling on a plastic sheet on the floor, with his knees slightly spread. Bitty was also naked, but wielded a knife. It was a kitchen knife, one by Shun, a very good Japanese knife, the standard 8 inch one, but this one would never see the inside of his kitchen. (Bitty used Heinkels for his kitchen. That way, he would never be confused which knife was for what, no matter what.) This knife was purchased for its sharpness, but it would remain in the bag. The one that was buried under the hockey bags. (No one wanted to dig past smelly hockey bags in order to find anything else. That was their best bet to keep this bag secret, especially given Shitty and his lack of personal space with Jack. Under the bed was just not an option. (Not that Shitty would _judge_ , but there were some deets they didn’t want to give.)

Everything was ready. Bitty needed to stop thinking about the planning and start thinking about the doing. Everything was as ready as it was going to get. “Okay, Jack, you know your safewords?”

“Yes, Bits.” Jack’s smile was somewhere between indulgent and eager. Bitty knew it would soon change to wanting and desperate, but for now, he’d take the eager.

“All right. Let me know if I cut off circulation.” With that, Bitty walked behind Jack, and using a soft length of rope, carefully tied Jack’s hands together. He knew staying upright on his knees would physically demanding for Jack, even sitting on his heels, given what Bitty had planned, but if he couldn’t take advantage of the fact his boyfriend was a professional athlete for sex purposes, then when could he?

As Bitty finished tying Jack’s hands, he could feel and see Jack’s muscles relax. Every time, it amazed Bitty the amount of trust Jack had in him, and the amount Jack liked giving up control. It was why despite them having never come close to this level of kink before, Bitty was willing to go for it. Also, given how much Jack’s muscles told the story, Bitty knew he’d probably see a problem before Jack could say anything. Right now, that body was telling a story of eager relaxedness.

Bitty walked back around Jack and looked at his face, then down his body. God, Jack was already rock hard and leaking just from what they’d done so far. Reaching down to absently stroke himself at the sight, Bitty realized Jack wasn’t the only one who was eager for this. As he stroked, the knife in his other hand caught the light, glinting in a way that made them both gasp. Clearly they were ready. It was time.

Kneeling in front of Jack, Bitty looked into his eyes. There was no nerves or fear in them, just eager arousal. Bitty found it perfect, and nodded. He received a nod back. Without any further warning, Bitty carefully cut a shallow cut on Jack’s inner thigh. The blood welling up was a beautiful dark crimson, staining Jack’s white skin. Jack shuddered and relaxed, cock still leaking as Bitty looked on in wonder. Jack was speaking, but his words held no real meaning, just a mixture of French and English expletives sprinkled with phrases about how much he loved this and loved Bitty. Somehow it was even better than Bitty’s imagination.

Bitty reached out, and spread some of the blood along Jack’s thigh, which mixed with the precome leaking from both their cocks. Taking a steadying breath, because no shaky arousal would be permitted, Bitty made a matching cut on Jack’s other thigh, then pressed a bit as soon as he made the cut. Just a bit of pain, and the gasp of pleasurepain Jack gave him had him almost coming right then and there. (Hockey had given them that. Bitty could always tell when it was real pain, pain Jack didn’t want, and when it was pleasure. He’d heard the first far too many times to not know.) Bitty didn’t know how lucky he’d gotten, to have Jack like this, in front of him.

For this, their first time doing this, Bitty didn’t want to go too far. So, one more small cut on each leg, just enough to get the shallow gasps and words of pleasure out of Jack, to paint his pale skin just crimson enough, for there to be enough blood and precome that he could do the next part of the plan.

Bitty set the knife down on the plastic, just far enough they wouldn’t bump into it by accident, and pushed Jack’s thighs together, most of the way. Then he straddled them. Jack’s cock was trapped between their bodies, and Bitty’s was right at the right place. He slid it between Jack’s thighs, where it became stained with Jack’s blood. Bitty thrust, fucking Jack’s thighs, working them both up- himself with the bloody thighs, Jack between their bodies. As Bitty held on to Jack, he could feel Jack’s abs working to keep them upright as Bitty thrust and moaned. The strength there brought Bitty’s pleasure higher and higher. God, he was so lucky to have a partner who could do this, who _wanted_ to do this.

Jack’s pre-come was rubbing all against Bitty’s stomach. This was wet and filthy and they were both hard and moaning. It was amazing. Jack was a rock, holding still, holding up, even as Bitty could tell his arousal was ramping up, bringing Bitty so close to coming. There was one last thing Bitty wanted to do before he came. Reaching down to Jack’s thighs, Bitty pressed, hard, on one of the cuts. Jack came with a loud cry of pleasure, and the sound pushed Bitty to his own orgasm.

Panting hard, Bitty realized that despite coming hard (the evidence was across Bitty and Jack’s fronts), Jack still was holding himself up through sheer will. The trembling was increasing, so Bitty knew it was time to bring it to a close. Forcing himself up (it was really hard to do so after such an amazing orgasm), Bitty untied Jack’s hands. “You can move now, hon. Don’t move too much, I’m going to get you all cleaned up, sweetpea, but you can let yourself relax.” With that, the last bit of tension fled out of Jack’s muscles. Bitty could feel how loose he was, and the look on Jack’s face as Bitty grabbed the damp washcloth and put the knife away was still fully blissed out.

As Bitty carefully cleaned Jack of the blood and come, Jack leaned back on his arms, body finally slumping from the straight posture he had held the whole time. With that, seeing all the softness in Jack’s body, Bitty just wanted to cuddle. He quickly finished wiping their bodies down, and then pulled out the first aid kit. This, he was going to take his time on, no matter how much he wanted to cuddle. 

Each cut that Bitty had made, he carefully cleaned and bandaged. They were incredibly shallow and had mostly stopped bleeding on their own, but he was going to take no chances. Each cut was completely covered. Even going carefully, it didn’t take too long, and when it was done, it was time to cuddle. Bitty helped Jack up from his position on the plastic, and into the bed, quickly laying down next to him.

The two of them didn’t talk, not really. There were sounds of affection and affirmative murmurs, but they were just noises of love that didn’t mean anything other than love and care. Bitty spent the time rubbing along Jack’s back, and even down to his thighs. He knew it had taken strength and effort to stay in that position so long, so after Jack did that for Bitty, Bitty was going to take care of Jack. Jack’s arms just wrapped around Bitty and didn’t really move at all, except as Bitty shifted.

Eventually, Bitty finished massaging as much of Jack as he could from their position face to face, and he ended up with his head against Jack’s chest. The loving murmurs slowly died down, and while Bitty made sure Jack fell asleep first, he followed quickly after.

Both of them slept well that night.


End file.
